


Bad Memory

by Heten16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, a bit angsty, this is a bit sad, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heten16/pseuds/Heten16
Summary: *baymax voice* Oh no....





	Bad Memory

**Author's Note:**

> OH NO, MORE KINGDOM HEARTS 
> 
> A little bit of “I love you” by Billie Eilish and a The Fakeredhead prompt (those prompts are lit as fricc, btw. I highly recommend); AND THIS HAPPENED 
> 
> So uh, yeah!

“Do you feel guilty? Like, at all?” 

Saïx had been cornered by the infuriating redhead. Though it didn’t come as a surprise, because Saïx had been doing his damn best to avoid him at all costs. 

He could feel Axel’s withering stare, his mouth was pressed into sad, tight line. The sight of him, the slightest glance made Saïx’s chest ache. A feeling he remembered too well. 

“No.” He turned to Axel, trying to return his stare with a condescending gaze. “I don’t have time to feel guilty. And neither do you.” The words were spat out venomously 

Axel’s eyes glanced away, his form crumpling. 

**His beautiful sea green eyes. Saïx could not even begin to utter how desperately he missed those eyes. Memories would flood into his head every time they made simple eye contact. It hurt so much, so very much.**

Saïx turned, his boots clicking against the floor. “Now, if that’s all you wanted, take your leave. I’m sure you have plenty of things to catch up on.” It took all the strength he could muster not to make a petty comment about how he wasted his days with those little _friends_ of his. 

He began to walk away, refusing to look back at the broken soul that is—ahem—was one he held dearly. Not that Axel knows that. Nor would he ever. 

“This isn’t what I wanted for us, not even close.” Axel mumbled, his voice breaking. 

Saïx steps faltered. “What?” Surely he didn’t hear Axel correctly. 

“This isn’t what I wanted for us, Isa.” He spoke louder. 

Saïx glanced over his shoulder at the mention of his former name. The sight he saw before him shattered whatever self-restrain he had like glass. 

Axel’s entire body drooped; his eyes filled with crystal tears that streamed down those perfect cheeks of his.

He looked like he was struggling to get the proper words out, he was _desperate_. Saïx simply stared at him in complete shock and awe. 

Axel finally cleared his throat, stood up straight, and wiped away the tears while glancing around the room to see if anyone saw his weak state. But there was only Saïx. 

“I—“ He stopped and clamped his mouth shut. Shaking his head, he spun around and stalked off.

Nothing could have prepared Saïx for the rush of emotions, they hit him like a tidal wave and brought him to his knees. He choked on a sob. 

No, no, no, **no**! He despised the memories of such things. He doesn’t have a heart, this shouldn’t be happening! 

He, as quickly as possibly, composed himself and stood. He didn’t need someone walking in on him like that. To see how utterly _disgusting_ he is. 

He strutted out like nothing was wrong, like he was above measly memories. Because he was. 

Axel was a fool, a nuisance. A waste of Saïx’s time. 

_A bad memory._


End file.
